There are several problems with using current split-thickness autologous skin grafting, particularly for large area burns. One of these is that it is often very painful for the patient. For large area burns, large pieces of skin are removed from the donor site and transplanted onto the affected area. The donor site must then heal, and cosmetic problems are increased because of scarring. In addition, there is a limited amount of skin harvests that can be taken from the same area, and there may not be enough uninjured skin to cover the injured site.
To treat patients with severe burns, smaller skin grafts can be harvested from healthy places on the body, expanded to a larger area in vitro, and then transplanted to a burned area of the body. However, an effective and efficient skin expansion bioreactor approach still remains a challenge. Current prototype skin expansion bioreactors have been reported to cause tissue tearing due to uneven loading, gripping method, stress concentration, and other factors intrinsic to the tissue properties. More effective in vitro expansion devices are needed.